mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
I will not sleep
Carl's Diary My name is Carl. I have decided to write a diary about what happens to me in this house. I can't decide whether I am crazy or not. October 6th It's Friday. I used to see Family on the weekend but now we all live our own lives. I was thinking of this before whilst sat in the garden, I really should create a family of my own sometime... Okay. It's 1:10am. It's happening again.. I was woken up by this thing. I don't know what it is but I definitely have a ghost or something.. I have really vivid dreams about laying in my bed, I can't move but I can see the crack of the doorway of my bedroom. There is somebody watching me every time. It watches me for a long while. It pushes the door ever so slightly and a hand that I never see, touches my feet and shins. I can really feel that and its horrible because I can't move. I see the eyes, they are big and clear. I feel every sense of fear when this thing is watching. My stomach feels strangulated and my head starts to hurt so badly. When it wakes me up properly I can't take my eyes away from my doorway. Just fearing this thing. I hear loud stomps run away from my room every time. I never know if it was part of the dream or not but in the last week it has been touching me more, maybe getting more friendly with me. I told you, I don't know if I'm crazy. October 7th -------- I've been to work today. I work as a cleaner for a rich lawyer keeping his office tip top. I stick to myself as I'm not allowed to see any evidence of any sort. I do 3 hours Saturday morning and 3 hours on Wednesday morning. When I drove home today it hit me half way that I was driving back to this house. It dulled my mood but hey, it's home! 1:17am. Sick of this. So tired. I have positioned my writing desk so that I can keep an eye on my doorway. I'd go from calling them dreams to nightmares now. October 9th -------- Filling in for yesterday. I didn't stay here last night. After last time I needed more sleep and checked into a Hotel with a friend. On my arrival back home, I noticed something really strange. It was enough to make me contact the housing people to talk about selling the place. I always shut my bedroom door as far as it can (it doesn't close fully) but I had apparently left it WIDE open when I left for the hotel. I noticed also, my bed covers had been ruffled with and by the side of my bed near the head-side, was 2 grazed footsteps marked into the laminate. This part of the floor in my dreams? -- Is the closest this thing has ever gotten before I woke up. Yeah, I really can't wait to sleep tonight... 1:21am. -------- I'm at my desk again. I've got the lamp on. I am frightened. In this nightmare, I was lay on my back as usual. I'll be eyeing up the crack in the doorway for what feels like 15 minutes. It's always dark but with a vague lighting. I feel so nervous and sick when watching as it takes so long. Then it will appear. Suddenly. I see a slow thin-out of darkness take form. An eye will appear first, then the fear hits its peak. I can't move and start forgetting how to breathe, I want to grab the bed and jump out of it...but I just can't. My eyes wont look anywhere else - only at this looming face watching me. I then felt a hard grasp on my thighs. Both hands now, they lower whilst scratching me. I felt my knees slide out of the socket as it happened and my legs felt really wet. Last night was different though. When the bed felt wet, I was able to move my legs. I kicked and kicked but my upper body felt heavier than a tank. My head then took its gaze off the doorway and slammed to the right. Stood on the grazed foot marks was a skinny old man. He had a very typical devil-like face. His hand was flat and was slowly lowering towards my forehead. Looking at his face hurt my eyes, I was able to look away from him and look back to the crack of the doorway. I couldn't look anywhere else now but in my peripheral vision and heavily on my chest was this 'thing' perched over my body. I could see a dark cloudy fuzz and a very clear eyeball, it was blinking in the silence and I could hear the wet sounds of eyelids blinking together. I woke up, heard footsteps running away again, and noticed I had pissed the bed. Great. October 10th -------- Signed papers today to put the house up for sale. Time for new beginnings! *Diary discovered at Carl Westons home. Carls last entry was October 10th, 1985. He was found dead in 2007, sat looking at his doorway. (photo)